Heartsong
by MeltedSnow
Summary: I felt the life escaped out of me in a heartbeat losing all the strength I once had, I felt so powerless that I cannot maintain the grip I have on my book and it carelessly landed on the floor. Suddenly I felt that something cold wash over me, leaving goosebumps on its wake when I heard the news from my TV. That news totally changed my life... ...and I've done the unthinkable.


I felt the life escaped out of me in a heartbeat losing all the strength I once had, I felt so powerless that I cannot maintain the grip I have on my book and it carelessly landed on the floor. Suddenly I felt that something cold wash over me, leaving goosebumps on its wake when I heard the news from my TV.

That news totally changed my life...

...and I've done the unthinkable.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**The boy named Sasuke**

I was seven when I met him—the boy who taught me to hold and cling on to life. That after all the pain, there is hope.

A hope for a life of happiness.

It was in the funeral home at my parents' wake when Uchiha Sasuke walked up to me and decided I needed his company. I noticed his presence when his form came looming onto me. Yes, he was just a boy but still taller than I am. If I wasn't so sad at that moment, I might have been in awe at how beautiful he is.

"Who are you?" I asked in between sobs, his dark eyes met mine. But he ignored my question and answered me by giving another question.

"Your hair, is that real?" So this boy came up to me not because I was crying but rather he felt the need to satisfy his curiosity by knowing if my hair is real or not. I cannot blame him, I am also wondering about the same thing, why my hair is different from others. "I see nothing like it." He added.

"Yes, it is." I thought he would turn back now that his curiosity has been satisfied but he just kept staring at me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Come on, follow me." He extended his hand for me to take and for some reason I took it. We left the funeral home and I let him take me away. If my parents were alive they will scold me for talking to a stranger let alone going with him. I don't know what came over me but I can feel he was not a bad person. There is something in his eyes that made me feel at ease. We ran to the hall passing through other people and stop in front of the chapel.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him but he did not reply. I am starting to think now that he was not fond of conversations. He let go of my hand and went to the piano in the corner of the chapel. He sat on its designated chair and his skillful hands began pressing combination of keys creating marvelous sound. The music he's playing depicts sadness yet comforting my wounded soul making my heart melt at the same time.

I never knew that a boy this young is capable of creating such music. His eyes swiftly shifted from one key to another. His hands moves naturally like water flowing into river. Despite his small physique he dominated the whole thing like it was part of his own body.

I felt a familiar wetness streaming down my cheeks. When did I start crying? I have no idea.

When he finish his piece he look straight back to me. I held his gaze for a couple of seconds until he broke the silence. "So?"

Not knowing what he meant I just assume that he wanted my comment about his skills in playing so I gave him my most honest response. "You did well."

His brows furrowed and marched towards me. He seemed disappointed. Maybe I did not praise him well? I'm not sure.

"I wasn't asking for your compliment." His voice sounded annoyed. "What did you felt about the song?" His eyes calculating—anticipating of what I was to say.

"It was sad but beautiful." was my reply. Though his music represents sadness, l cannot ignore how beautiful the melody was. It was a masterpiece, it is only then that I realized that people can be moved by music.

"You have ears for music." His face shifted from the disappointed look to a gentle smile. I can feel the temperature crept up to my face. For some reason I am feeling shy and embarrassed at the same time just by looking at a beautiful creature. He is just so beautiful.

The young boy took me out on my reverie when he spoke again. "Are those your parents?" He was referring to the funeral I was at earlier.

"Uhm, yes." I answered quietly, feeling sad again for remembering my late parents.

"My friend lost his parents too. That's why I am here."

"I see."

"That song is similar to life."

"What do you mean?"

"Like that song, life sometimes is sad but it can be beautiful."

"You just have to believe." He extended his hand to my face and wiped the remaining tears. "There's still hope." He let go of my face and started walking away.

"Your name?" My voice sounded a bit desperate, I can't help but to feel a bit embarrassed.

He turned his head one last time and said. "It's Sasuke."

* * *

It was eight years after that when I saw Sasuke-kun again, the boy I met in the funeral home. Eight full years have passed but I have yet to forget this boy who touched my very soul. He was in my TV screen, looking all confident, holding a guitar, his lips inclined in the microphone. He was singing and he sing really well. How can this guy be so perfect? He can play the piano, can play the guitar and who knows what other instruments he can play. He was in a band named TAKA with three other members—Naruto, Suigetsu and Juugo. His band is popular throughout Japan and will soon be doing a world tour, according to my research.

From then on, I started keeping tabs on Sasuke-kun by following his social media accounts. I can see that most of his followers are females. Can I blame them? When the Gods showered perfection among mankind, Sasuke-kun claimed it all. He is talented, handsome and of course by experience, I can say that he is a good person.

I really wanted to see him again. I wonder if he will remember me. It has been eight years. I can't even remember some people in my class when I was seven so the chances of him remembering me—a girl he met in the funeral home which only lasted half an hour—will be unlikely.

For two years I kept watching him. For two years I kept listening to his songs until that ill-fated day—

Uchiha Sasuke commits suicide.

I felt the life escaped out of me in a heartbeat losing all the strength I once had, I felt so powerless that I cannot maintain the grip I have on my book and it carelessly landed on the floor. Suddenly I felt that something cold wash over me, leaving goosebumps on its wake when I heard the news from my TV.

Uchiha Sasuke tried to kill himself.

It took all my strength to pick myself up, marched in front of my TV only to slumped down before it. I have to be sure that what I've seen and heard was true—that I am not just having a bad dream. Tears kept flowing down in my face and it won't stopped. The news said that Sasuke-kun was found unconscious in his condominium, bleeding to death. He slit both of his forearm open. Just in time his bandmate Naruto and their manager Kakashi came to pick him up for a band practice. That's how they found him.

At that moment, I really wanted to go and see him but I am 5,000 miles away from him. Yes, I do not live in Japan. I spend 10 years of my life in Canada after my parents died so it is physically impossible to go to him right now.  
For a week Japan TV channels are full of news of him. Fans all over Japan came to the hospital to visit him just to be dismissed by the guards.

It was not a mystery to me why Sasuke-kun decided to end his life. Six months ago his entire family was murdered and the person behind it was not caught until now. Since then he started not appearing on TV, cancelling their concerts and their management has announced that TAKA will take a break for the time being. Fans are really saddened by the news but of course everyone understand that no matter how perfect Sasuke-kun seems to be, every person needs a time to heal before he can move on in his life.

Since then I took courage to send him messages in his social media accounts in hopes of cheering him up. My messages where left unanswered but I am not really expecting him to respond. At that point I have a strong faith that Sasuke-kun will carry on. He is strong and he has a positive outlook on life. I know that much because he is the one who taught me that no matter how sad life can get, it is still beautiful. It never really came into me that he will resort to something like that.

Ino came back from her date with her boyfriend Sai and she found me crying in front of the TV. Worried, she rushed over me and asked me what happened. Too drown with my sobs I wasn't able to answer her but she realized it right away when she heard the news from the TV. Being my best friend since forever Ino knows how much Sasuke-kun meant to me. I told her how a 7 years old boy was able to touch my life and she understand where my tears are coming from. I was glad that I have Ino in my life. For 10 years she has been a family to me, a person I can share my sadness and pain. That night, she stayed with me until I cried my eyes out.

* * *

Days has passed and I cannot help myself but to think of Sasuke-kun. I cannot stop worrying about him and it is more frustrating that there's nothing I can do being away. Japanese news kept me updated about him, two weeks after the incident he was now discharged from the hospital but was still unable to hold instruments because of his wounds. Days become weeks and weeks become months then his Agency had announced that Uchiha Sasuke is quitting the music industry. The reason behind his decision was not disclosed. Clearly, he was not doing any better. Aside from quitting the music industry he also become inactive in his social media accounts. He hasn't posted anything since his family's death, not a photo and not a single word.

I wonder what is he doing right now. I wonder if he's okay. Is there someone beside him, a friend perhaps to comfort him? All his life he has been creating music. He dedicated his time and effort in producing music. It was something he is passionate about and now he is giving up on it.

My teachers are not happy with my academic performance lately. They noticed how absent minded I am at school and my grades began dropping. I think all incidents regarding Sasuke-kun is beginning to take its toll on me. My homeroom teacher called me in his office and asked me there's something wrong.

That's when it came up to me and said what I really wanted to do.

"Sir, please allow me to transfer schools."

My teacher was understanding and helped me processed my papers. I plan to go back to Japan and continue my studies there. From then on, with so much determination and conviction, I decided to walk the same path as Sasuke-kun. I want to be there for him like when he was there for me when I was grieving. He needed someone to be with him and I want to become that person.

Not everyone is agreeable with this idea, especially Ino.

"Are you seriously telling me that you are going to give up your life here and go to Japan for Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ino, this is something I've decided myself and I am sure about this. I want to be there for him."

"For Christ's sake Sakura, he has been nice to you but that doesn't owe him anything. You don't have to do that."

"I know, Ino but I cannot just sit here and do nothing."

"You... I cannot stop you can I?"

"I'm sorry Ino but I made up my mind. This is something I want to do."

'Wait for me, Sasuke-kun.'

* * *

When I decided to go back to Japan, I never imagine that it would be difficult. I just need to ride a plane and enroll myself to his school right? But I was wrong in that aspect. It never came into me that Uchiha Sasuke will be studying in an all-boys school. That's understandable. Who would want to be relentlessly pestered by girls? I'm sure that if he choose to go to a co-ed school his life will never be in peace.

No. Something like this will not stop me. I got up from my chair and walk towards my drawer and grab a scissor. I already made up my mind and there is no turning back. I stood in front of my mirror and caressed some of my pink locks which I took time to take care of all these years. I leveled the scissor just below my jawline. It's okay, sacrifices are inevitable.

Pink strands sprawled carelessly on the floor.

A week later...

I walked quietly in the corridors of my new school—where I will be spending my last year as a senior high student. I stood in front of the door and knock. From the other side I heard the Sensei speak.

"Come in."

I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was about to come. I can do this! I slapped my cheeks with both hands to brushed away my fear and doubts. Here goes.

I opened the door and walk towards the classroom platform. "Okay, everyone, we have a transfer student and from now on he will be joining us. Get along with him."

All eyes were on me except for a certain someone. I mustered all my courage and open my mouth to speak.

"Hello everyone, I'm Haruno Sakura. Please to meet you all."

I glanced to where Sasuke-kun is. He is sitting near the window, dull eyes fixated outside but he does not seem to see anything—like he was staring into nothingness. It was like he wasn't here at all.

Sasuke-kun tried to kill himself and that changes my life.

I've done the unthinkable—

and I become a boy.


End file.
